The Road to War
"The Road to War" is the 39th book of the Left Behind: The Kids series. It's release date was in October of 2004. It was written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. Book Synopsis Synopsis retrieved from back of the book. A startling discovery sends the Young Trib Force scurrying for safety. Will Lionel and the others in Petra be able to help their friends escape a Global Community ambush? In Wisconsin, a Young Trib Force member realizes the danger and tries to warn his friends. Will he escape capture? Notable Characters Original Members of The Young Tribulation Force: * Judd Thompson Jr. * Vicki Byrne * Lionel Washington Other Members of The Young Tribulation Force: * Mark Eisman (death) * Conrad Graham * Sam Goldberg * Darrion Stahley * Melinda Bentley * Janie McCanyon * Tanya Spivey * Charlie * Shelly Other Believers: * Tsion Ben-Judah * Steve (only appearance, death) * Five unnamed prisoners (only appearances, deaths) * Westin Jakes (last appearance) * Lev Taubman (last appearance) * Rayford Steele * Colin Dial (last appearance) * Marshall Jameson (last appearance) * Cameron "Buck" Williams * Chang Wong * Naomi Tiberius * Eleazar Tiberius * Maggie Carlson (final appearance) * Jamal * Lina * Steffi (only appearance) * Shivte's wife Global Community: * Nicolae Carpathia * Leon Fortunato * Kruno Fulcire * Cummings (only appearance) * Deputy Commander Lockerbie (only appearance) Unbelievers: * LeRoy Banks (last appearance) * Shivte * April Wojekowski (last appearance) Trivia * The Global Community finally manage to break into and destroy the web site of the Young Tribulation Force. * Mark Eisman is finally arrested by the Global Community. * This is Mark Eisman's final POV and death. He is the eighth and final member of The Young Tribulation Force to die. * First death of a Young Tribulation Force member since Luke Gowin's death in book 35. * With Mark's death, there are no surviving members of the Eisman-Preston family. ** With Mark's death, none of the graduates from Nicolae Carpathia High School are confirmed to have survived to the Glorious Appearing. *** With Mark's death, only 12 Young Tribulation Force members survived to the Glorious Appearing: Judd Thompson Jr., Vicki Byrne, Lionel Washington, Conrad Graham, Darrion Stahley, Janie McCanyon, Sam Goldberg, Carl Meninger, Melinda Bentley, Tanya Spivey, Charlie, and Shelly. *** With Mark's death, Judd Thompson Jr., Vicki Byrne, Lionel Washington, Janie McCanyon, and Shelly are the only known former students from Nicolae Carpathia High School confirmed to have survived to the Glorious Appearing. *** With Mark's death, none of the characters introduced in book 5 are confirmed to have survived to the Glorious Appearing. *** Furthermore, with Mark's death, none of the militia members that participated in the uprising against the Global Community and Nicolae Carpathia during World War III in book 8 are confirmed to have survived to the Glorious Appearing. * LeRoy Banks makes a guest appearance. This is his first appearance since book 4 and first time he was written about since book 30. This is also his last appearance. * The first time John Preston's name is written since book 27. * Last time Nicolae Carpathia High School would be written about. * It is revealed that Mark never really got over John's death. * It is also revealed that Mark had feelings for Vicki, and neither Vicki nor Judd even knew it. * Caleb, the same angel who visited Chloe Williams before her death, visits Mark. * This is one of two POVs where heaven is briefly shown. When Mark dies in chapter 10, "The Blade", he appears in heaven. The only other time this happened was in book 16, when John Preston died. * The final appearance of Lev Taubman. * The Young Tribulation Force (except for Vicki and Mark) reunite with Lenore and Tolan. * Commander Kruno Fulcire discovers Mark Eisman's past at Nicolae Carpathia High School and with The Young Tribulation Force. He indirectly mentions Pete Davidson and shows Mark pictures of Natalie Bishop. * The final appearance of Marshall Jameson. * The final appearance of Maggie Carlson. * The last appearance of Colin Dial. * The last appearance of April Wojekowski. * The only appearance of Steve, who becomes a believer and is executed with Mark by Fulcire. * The only appearance of Deputy Commander Lockerbie, who shares facial similarities with John Preston. * The final appearance of Westin Jakes. * The only appearance of Cummings. * First appearance of Jamal since book 26. * First appearance of Lina since book 26. * The last name of Jamal, Lina, Nada, and Kasim is finally revealed: Ameer. This is not mentioned anywhere else in the series. However, it is possible that "Ameer" is a typo/error by Jenkins and LaHaye. * Vicki meets Jamal and Lina for the first time. * Lina shows Vicki pictures of Nada and Kasim. * All Global Community Peacekeepers and Morale Monitors are sent to the Middle East to fight rebels against the Global Community, forming the Unity Army. * New Babylon is finally destroyed. * The sixth bowl judgment occurs. * The fifth bowl judgment ends. Deaths * Mark Eisman * Steve * 5 Unnamed prisoners Category:Books in the Left Behind Kids series